The present invention relates to a brake shoe, in particular a drum brake for utility vehicles, a bridge unit for a brake shoe and a drum brake.
Drum brakes are still the preferred brake type in the utility vehicle segment and for trailers. Here, the basic structure comprises a rotating brake drum, against which two movably mounted brake shoes are pressed from the inside by an appropriate device, which produces the braking force. Known brake shoes normally comprise a number of parts which, for example, are joined together by welding and pressing: the lining plate, two webs, which are fixed to the lining plate at the rear, and corresponding mounting points or mounting shells which are used to mount the brake shoe. The outlay on fabrication and handling during the production of the brake shoes is correspondingly high. In addition, on account of the relatively high number of components, inaccuracies quickly arise during the joining, in particular as a consequence of the accumulating tolerances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to specify a brake shoe, a bridge unit of a brake shoe and a drum brake which are quicker, simpler and still more accurate and more economic to produce.